On the Ferris Wheel
by BitterSweetNitemare
Summary: Being dragged on to a Ferris wheel by his friend Orihime, Ichigo accidentally gets stuck with a stranger; a violet eyed girl. "Hey, you okay there?" he asked. / "Yeah, I just don't like shaky rides like this that go really far above the ground." She covered the sides of her face with her hands so she didn't have to see the world outside move from her peripherals. IchiRuki AU


**Plain fluff!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim Bleach as my own

* * *

_**On the Ferris Wheel**_

Sighing, Ichigo followed after his group of friends as they shoved through the large mass of people around them. The group consisted of him, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and Inoue. They had forced him to join them on their trip to some amusement park, much to his annoyance. He didn't understand their need to have him with them when he didn't even do much! While they went on rides, he would be the one waiting out holding their bags like a mother would her children while they went to rattle their brains. He did go on a couple of roller coasters, but each time, he was left unimpressed.

"Oi! Ichigo, catch up!" called Tatsuki from in front of him, waving her arm in the air.

His friends waited as he caught up to them, jogging. "Can I leave now? I need to study for a test I have in two days," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. The only reason he was asking if he could leave was so that they didn't chase him to the ends of the earth when he "suddenly disappeared."

"Nope! Like you said, you have a test in _two whole days_. You have plenty of time to play!" answered Keigo, smacking him in the back. "You haven't had your fair share of fun yet! All you've done was stand and glare at people. You should go flirt around and try and get a girl!" Keigo wrapped his arm around his shoulders and grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "You can go do that. I'm not interested. See ya' guys later, have fun!" He waved his hand in the air and began to turn around until one of his friends, Orihime called out to him.

"Wait!" He turned around, with his brow raised. "Before you leave… um, would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?

"Like, just as friends. No one else will go on with me 'cause they're scared of heights!" she finished nervously, a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

He kept his eyebrow high on his forehead as everyone watched him. He knew for a fact that Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu were _not_ afraid of heights. And as he was about to answer, he noticed Tatsuki's intense look and Uryu's glare and he suddenly got the faint feeling that he should probably go on with her for the sake of his life. "Uh, sure…"

"Thank you!" Orihime said, delighted. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the direction of the Ferris wheel. Approaching the line, she let go of him and looked up at the large metal ride. "Are you excited? I've always wanted to go on one!"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool," he said, mentally shrugging. The line wasn't too long, for that he was relieved.

Noticing that his shoe was untied, he bent down and started to tie them, unaware of the moving line. After he finished, he looked up to see Orihime entering one of the gondolas, most likely thinking he was behind her. He got up, speed walking up to the gondola, but stopped when the door closed on him. As the it moved, he apologetically looked at Orihime, who smiled and shrugged, but looked a bit disappointed. It seemed like she was on with some guy with medium length black hair and green eyes. He didn't seem happy, but he didn't look mean or dangerous either, so he was sure that she would be okay. He started to walk out of the line before the ride attendant pushed him abruptly into the new empty gondola, yelling rudely, "Get in the damn ride!"

When he turned and glared at the attendant, a girl was nudged into the gondola with him by her giggling friends, and the door was immediately closed after she entered.

Apparently they were the last people getting on since the Ferris wheel started to move after that. He sighed and sat down on one of the seats, while the other girl with dark amethyst eyes, sat on the seat opposite of him. She kept fidgeting, and seemed to be avoiding looking outside. She looked really uncomfortable.

"Hey, you okay there? Sorry you're stuck with me, but there's nothing we can do about it," he said, leaning his elbow on the window like opening.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that. I don't like shaky rides like this that go really far above the ground." She covered the sides of her face with her hands so that she didn't have to see the world outside move from her peripherals. "If anything, I'm glad you're here. It distracts me. If I were alone, I would have been freaked out by now."

Ichigo frowned, watching as her hands shook. There was no doubt that she was still very uneasy, "Your friends forced you to go on a ride like this even though they know you don't like it?"

"Yeah, but they said I should face my fears. Apparently this is one of the less 'shaky' rides. It shakes when we move, but not a lot." She slowly lowered her hands, not turning her gaze away from him. "I think it's okay now… I feel a little bett- eek!" she squeaked as the ride shook, moving upwards. She jumped in her spot grabbing at the edge of her seat.

"It's okay, it shook a little bit, nothing to freak out about," he said calmly, moving towards her. He grabbed her arm and lightly brought her down to the floor of the gondola before sitting down with her next to him. "You're not claustrophobic, right?" he asked, to which she shook her head. "Good."

He took off his sweater and draped it over both of them, like little kids would when they played house under the blankets. "Now you don't have to look outside, and when you're on the floor, you don't feel the shaking as much. Just concentrate on me instead of the ride."

She blinked at him, and then smiled, "You're really cute you know that?"

He blushed, widening his eyes, "W-what?"

She laughed, "Your _behavior _is cute, not your appearance, although you're pretty hot, but that's a story for another time," she said humorously, laughing harder when he turned more red. "But thank you. And I'm Rukia by the way."

"I'm Ichigo, and no problem. I'm studying to be a doctor, so I like to help," he said, scratching the back of his head.

The two sat beside each other for what felt like years, with Rukia staring at Ichigo, who looked away awkwardly. "When is this ride going to be over, it feels like it's been years," said Ichigo, scowling.

"I kind of like it like this. You're warm, and you smell good." She blushed slightly at what she just said, surprised that she even said it, and looked away at the ground.

Surprised, Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her. He smirked, "You want to smell more of me?" he teased, crawling over to her.

She flushed, widening her eyes, "W-w-what?!" she crawled away as he chased her with an evil grin. Despite the small space they had to play "cat and mouse," Rukia was able to slip away from him as he reached for her.

Eventually, he grabbed her, but accidentally slipped, bringing her down with him. They started squirming and tussling before they both were forced to stop to breath.

After what felt like several minutes, Rukia spoke up, "You know, I think I'm healed of my fear," she said, looking up at the ceiling of the gondola, breathing. He nodded his head at her and leaned on his arm.

"That's good then," he whispered, unknowingly playing with her hair.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice down to a whisper. She looked up at his amber-brown eyes and instantly melted at the warmth held in his irises. She had decided, she liked this guy, this guy she had just met not too long ago. She even considered dating him, which was really saying something, as she was a pretty stubborn person when it came to dating and trivial things like that.

As she opened her mouth, she was interrupted by the opening of the gondola door, revealing a line of teenagers and children alike, staring at them wide eyed.

Ichigo could notice his friends also staring from behind the teenagers and children. Keigo was crying, Tatsuki was surprised, Uryu was smirking, Orihime was playing with her fingers, Mizuiro was taking pictures and Chad was being… well, Chad.

_This isn't good_… they both thought.

"Crazy kids! You leave 'em alone for two seconds and they start humpin' like rabbits," complained the ride attendant. They both flushed as they noticed that they were, indeed, in an inappropriate position. They got up and quickly got out, hiding their faces as they left.

"Next time, keep it PG! Or PG-13 at least!"

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry if this isn't like my usual loaded amount of fluff! This was supposed to be a drabble, but I guess it got a little longer.

And for the people who've read my other stories, _We Meet Again_ was updated a week or two ago!

**Anyways, this story might not be as fluffy at _Free Hugs_ but was this still a decent amount of fluff or is it not enough? If it's not, then I'll try to finish my other million oneshots [that's going to be a headache, haha]! And I hope they weren't too OOC that it would be nauseating. For this kind of sappiness, a little change or revealing of new character always makes the scenario play out a bit more!  
**


End file.
